So What do you say?
by Elena Fisher
Summary: sequel to All I Could Do Was Hold Her. Made up, in other words, not my take, Hermione's point of view. How will she react when she finds out that harry likes her? sorry i'm really bad at summaries. please read
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys, this is my new story, follows on from All I Could Do Was Hold Her, please read it before you read this, no idea how long this story will be but it will not have the same thing from 2 points of view, it will only be one point of view, will change from chapter to chapter, but will say who in the chapter name, Mainly Hermione and Harry but maybe a couple Ron ones not sure, anyway here it is!!! *drum roll*

* * *

After all the tears had gone and dried up, I still had my head resting on Harry's chest. I fell asleep like that and woke up like that too. But instead of moving, I stayed still when I woke up, for fear of waking Harry if he was asleep. After a half an hour or around there, Harry's chin moved off of my head once again, and instead of going back down, I felt his lips on my head, kissing it, which he had never done in the six years that we knew each other. Well, that I knew of...

I moved suddenly to look at him, wearing the same startled look on my face as what he did.

"Harry James Potter! Did you just kiss me???"

"It was your head, and... and I thought you were asleep!" Harry said, stumbling to cover his actions.

"How many times have you done that before?" I exclaimed, wanting to know if it was only the first time.

"Well, I lost count last year..." he said rubbing his hair, nervously awaiting my reaction. Somehow, in the process of my inquisitions, we had both stood up.

"Ohh, does the famous Harry Potter like me?" I said like a little girl in the school yard.

"Well... maybe a little bit," he probably had more to say but I interrupted him with dancing/jumping around while simultaneously singing "I know who you like!"

"Hermione? Hermione. Hermione!"

"What?" I said, still jumping around.

"Shut up." Harry said solemnly with a stern look on his face, which made me stop jumping around and walk over to him.

"Look, you can't tell anyone though, I've kept it a secret from everyone, even Ron, and I really don't want the press getting word that Harry Potter likes a muggleborn, they'd have a field day with that." he said, earning a hard whack on the upper arm from me.

"Ouch! Anyway, don't tell anyone. And yeah... now you know my secret. Soo... any chance the feeling is returned?" Harry said obviously hoping for a certain answer.

* * *

AN: Ooo... cliffy!!! anyway you probs don't have to wait long same principle as before, review and get a preview in return =]

Anyways... love you guys

Elena xxy


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks to those of who reviewed if anybody did, I wrote this straight after posting 1st chap, couldn't wait, I have decided that most chapters will be in Hermione's POV, if I say otherwise then, it's otherwise. Love you's

* * *

"_Soo... any chance the feeling is returned?"_

Never in a million years did I think that Harry Potter would like me! I'd been crushing on him since second year, Ron coming in at second on my crush list, with only 2 people on it though. And yet here he was, confessing his attraction to me!

"Oh Harry!" I said, as I pulled him down by his shirt to kiss me.

This wasn't just a kiss. It felt like breathing, so natural, so easy, like you had to do it otherwise you would die. Somewhere, in the time which we had been kissing Harry had thought up a lounge and sat down on it, it placed right behind him, and pulled me down with him so I was lying on him, all the while without our lips breaking.

We must have been snogging for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a half an hour when we heard someone at the door and instantly broke apart.

"wow, why do I feel like I just walked in on something?" enquired Ginny. "and Hermione, why do you have snog rash?"

"Um, um." I somehow managed to splutter out as Harry turned a shade of pink.

"Ew! Don't tell me I just walked in on a snogfest! Ew!" Ginny said as she turned for the door, disgusted somehow even though she has no problem with expressing her feelings toward other guys.

"Wait," Harry said as he stood up suddenly. "Please don't tell anyone about what you walked in on, please?"

"Yeah, otherwise I'll tell everyone about your little secret." I said as I backed Harry up.

At the same time, Harry said "What little secret?" and Ginny exclaimed "Oh, you wouldn't dare!"

"Ginny, yes I would, very muchly so, and Harry, never you mind." I said very matter-of-factly. Following this Harry fell back onto the lounge so as he was lying down and Ginny groaned and stormed out of the room.

"So, where were we?" I said to Harry, as he sat up and I straddled him, with him attacking my lips with very tender kisses.

* * *

AN: So there we have it guys! The second chapter of my story! Pretty short chapters, I know. I will try to make the next one longer. Same as always, read and get a preview, i'm getting tired of that so from now on I will say 'review and preview'.

Love you forever,

Elena xxy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter! Review please!!!! I love reviews and you will get a preview of the next chap so there is incentive (don't know if that word fits in with the context, don't really know what it means) anyway... read on my lovelys, and remember, I love ya!

* * *

"_So, where were we?" I said to Harry, as he sat up and I straddled him, with him attacking my lips with very tender kisses._

As I woke up the next morning, I wondered if everything had been just a dream, if I had really kissed Harry, if Ginny had really burst in on us. I was the last one to wake up so the dorm room was empty except for Ginny lying on the next bed, which was unusual as she was in a different dorm room.

"Tell me everything! Is he a good kisser? How far did you go? 1st base? 2Nd? 3Rd?" Ginny squealed.

"Uhh, shut up! It's too early!" I groaned as it was confirmed that last night was true. Harry and I had talked it over that we would continue to see each other, but secretly, and we would also ask Ginny if she could tell us if we were too boyfriend and girlfriend like when we were only meant to be best friends. We decided that it would be best if Harry pulled her aside after quidditch practice, and asked her, and if she refused, threaten her with the promise of the whole school finding out about her Saturday night with Ernie Macmillan while she was going out with her current boyfriend, Dean Thomas. And that would certainly shut her up and make her agree.

With Ginny still interrogating me about Harry and I, I got dressed and headed down to the common room, which looked deserted until Harry popped his head up from a chair and ran over to me and lifted me up in his arms and spun me around, with a look on his face which would most likely be what turned up if he had proposed and I had agreed. He then slowly put me down and moved one of his arms from around my waist and placed it on my cheek and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, but tender, his lips were just on mine and they were giving off a feeling that he wanted to make out again, but that he was holding back.

It was a type of kiss which I'd never had before. With Victor Krum, all his kisses were very soft, hardly any of them on my lips, as if he was afraid to touch me, but as he had been my first kiss, I thought that that was how they were meant to be, I didn't know any different. With Ron, the kisses with I'd had with him in the summer before Harry's arrival were very passionate on Ron's end, but it made me feel like I was only there for one purpose, to serve as a bed buddy. But with Harry, last night had been a release of all the feeling's we'd had for each other over the years, but now, it was like he wanted me, for me, not because of my brains or my vagina. And it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Ok, you guys can stop kissing now!" Ginny said impatiently, and was reward with the viewing of a deepened kiss and the finger from Harry. At that point she stormed out of the common room and headed down to breakfast, which at that point I realised why the common room was so empty, and broke away from Harry and suggested we headed down there as well. Harry reluctantly agreed, after another minute of kissing.

We headed down holding each other's hand, but when we got near the entrance room we broke apart and walked like we used to when we were just best friends, nothing more. Harry took a seat next to Ron and I took the seat next to Harry, with Ginny on my other side. I think Ginny had figured out our plan to ask her to help us keep the secret, because once when Ron was shovelling food into his mouth, Harry and I caught each other's eye and held that stature for a while, until Ginny stepped on my foot, very hard.

"Ouch!" I said. "That hurt!"

"Not as much as what your bloody boyfriend just did to me!" said Ginny in an angry whisper.

"Harry? Care to share what you spell you just cast?" I asked him, trying to do a demeaning voice but failing when I looked at his puppy eyes.

"Just a stinging hex." he said in a cutesy voice. It took all my will power to not kiss him right there and then. Instead I conjured up a piece of paper with the words 'Meet me in the room of requirement after breakfast.' on it and passed it to him. When I passed the note to him, he grabbed my hand and held it for a while. Somehow, we managed to get through the rest of breakfast without any more hexes being cast.

* * *

haha hey guys! Tell me what you think of the chapter and give me some hints of what to put in future chapters please! And if you review,you get a preview! And thank you to almac1991 and quinzy, they have reviewed every chapter of this story so far and I love them. Big thanks to you guys! And I love the rest of you too, but I love you more if you review =]

love ya!

Elena xxy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! There's a poll I created, I got no idea how to post it or whatever but please do it, it relates to this story and what I might stick in in the future. At the end of the poll, I will choose the first and maybe the second highest voted for possibilities. And so sorry about the break! I've gone back to school, I've been in the hospital for my Grandad (he had a stroke), I've been sick and banned from electronics, and I've had a headache for 4 months and only today have I found out what the cause is! So woot woot party time for me! Anyways, here we are.

I was finished breakfast first, so I said I was heading to the library, so that nobody would follow me. Just as I was about to walk away, Harry got up and said "Oh, I might come too, I have to check something." and walked out with me. Soon enough we were at the Room of Requirement.

The scene was different to last time, there was a fireplace with a roaring fire, a projector screen above it, a pink velvet love seat with dark brown wooden arms and legs, and behind the love seat was a small table, with a projector on it. I looked at Harry and his eyes were staring straight at me, his lips in an upward curve, and he stepped forward, closing the gap between us and kissed me very lightly on the lips.

We stayed standing for while, embracing each other, until I walked over to the love seat and sat down, Harry following like a lost puppy. As soon as we sat down an old Charlie Chaplain movie started playing. After that finished, we headed back to the common rooms, both tired. The rest of our week went by, we had no slip-ups, but also no meet-ups. We were bombed with homework.

Hey sorry guys but I can't write much tonight, it's late, well only quarter to 9 but i'm heaps tired. And I just cant write the big chapters normally, a thousand words is pushing it for me. And if you like the story, please review, other wise I might not continue it, I want at least 5 reviews saying to continue. And I know this Chap sucks but I have no inspriation at the moment and I also just finished a review for english. Anyways...

Love you,

Elena xxy


End file.
